Beloved, 1
by ayamikeage
Summary: Duo and Hilde are brought together, a little supernatural twist, enjoy!


__

Enjoy… Gundam Wing… Disclaimer… read+review

A month after everyone is back together… before Endless Waltz, Duo is having lunch with Hilde in a public restaurant with seating on outside balcony.

"Duo, I don't have a good feeling about tonight," Hilde confessed sitting down.

"I can picture you five years from now, with wrinkled skin because you worry too much!" Duo teased, holding her hand from across the table and pressing it to offer comfort. 

_If I told Duo, Hilde thought, he'll be worried to hell with me… but I sense that today something will change everything for me…and Duo. _

He smirked awkwardly as if trying to unmask the emotion in her face. 

"Listen, I'll order the usual. When I come back, we'll talk," he said confidently getting up. 

Duo glanced at her biting on her lower lip, attempting to cease it from quivering. _Her hair bathe in the flaring ray of moonlight. He had intended to make his first move on her before he lost it. It was a promise made during their battle with Treize. _He roamed inside of the restaurant to order. He smiled to himself seeing her soothe down, and turned his glance away from Hilde. 

An outcry awakened his senses, making him turn quickly towards the outside dining area. People came screaming frantically inside the room. Duo investigates their worried faces trying to locate Hilde, his heart beating rapidly. He stood on the damaged table and shattered plates and glasses, fear growing in his heart. 

He heard some fortunate victims whispering, " Two people, awful looking figures, came and took _her_ into a black van!" 

______________________~~~~___~~~~___~~~~___~~~~___~~~_________________

__

The following year, Duo searched around space, looking for Hilde, each unsuccessful mission snapping a piece in his heart. The others were shocked, wondering who could have taken her. One year later, Duo was convinced by the others to let go of her, despite their was still faith for her return buried deep down. 

_That same year, another group following Treize Krushenada's methods started disrupting Earth's daily life once more. The Gundam Pilots were called once more to the battlegrounds. With the help of the Sanc Kingdom, the Gundam pilots searched fervently for answers to who was behind the mess. _

______________________~~~~___~~~~___~~~~___~~~~___~~~_________________

"Wu-man catch!" Duo hooted, throwing a banana in Wufei's direction. 

"Duo we're in a store!" Trowa hinted to him. 

Duo shrugged and looked around. 

"Could any one be anymore disheartening?" Sally expressed, looking at two young ravishing girls around 16 heading down the aisle towards them. They wore long black coats, black satiny clothes, and dark make up. 

"Merry Christmas!" Relena wished the two girls. 

They abruptly peeped up from a paper in their hands and glanced eccentrically at Relena and the others. All the Gundam pilots and company stared curiously. Their faces were ghostly as if their life source had been absorbed. There was something about their eyes… a sudden coldness, knifelike, guided towards them fiercely. 

"_Hilde_, where are you?" one girl bellowed out in a loud demanding voice her eyes staring intently at them, a hidden European accent. 

"Hilde?" Duo whispered, looking around recklessly. 

"What? _Must_ I desert only for a few seconds and have you _biting_ my neck?" a girl emerged, giggling at her own last words, the same accent to her words. 

"Hilde?" Duo repeated, looking at her profoundly and walking up to her. The others behind him stood amazed, looking at the girl who resembled Hilde. 

The mysterious girl gazed at them, as if her memory had been deprived from her soul. Her face was as bleached as the others were. Her black long coat covered her body. Her hair had been dyed a obscure black, and was at shoulder length. A sudden key clicked in her mind and she spoke out in a demanding voice, " Duo!"

"It is you!" he uttered, not embracing his eyes. He walked over to her. 

She stared unadorned, as he marched over to her. She slowly backed away. She affirmatively didn't want him to do anything he'd regret. 

" Who are your friends?" Quatre asked. 

"My friends?" Hilde asked without any sentiment, looking around herself, and looking back lifelessly at her old friends, " No friends, only my sisters… Nugogi and Kamiya." She pointed a long thin finger towards them. 

Dorothy started murmuring something to herself angrily. 

" Where were you? I looked everywhere for you!" he said surprising her with a hug. She stood stiffly in his arms, not reacting to the touch. Her sisters looked at her and sighed. 

"Akira, can we please leave?!" Nugogi asked Hilde icily, calling her by a sisterly name. 

"I was _some where_ you'd _never_ find me," Hilde said dully slowly letting go from his grip. 

Before Duo could be disappointed again Relena asked uncomfortably, " Feel free to stop by!" 

"Sure. No problem," Hilde answered looking at her surroundings as if seeing a grocery store for a first time. 

_Duo had not known what to do next, he stood there silently, admiring how much she'd changed. There was something about those eyes. Concealed, he could see a glint of greenish light glowing in her pupil making him shiver all the way to his spine. _She closed her eyes immediately, as if reading his mind. 

"We'll see you later, than," Kamiya declared coldly before walking stiffly away with Nugogi. 

Nugogi stopped down the aisle and turned around, " Akira," she snickered to Hilde, "Don't be too cruel! You know what I mean!"

Hilde gave a brief chuckle and walked over to Duo and whispered secretly in his ear, " Sorry it took so long for us to meet again." She pulled away quickly from his ear, trying to evade some urge. 

She looked at him mysteriously before kissing his lower lip and pulling away slowly from his tempting lips with all her might. She turned around and walked away, her hands suspended in her jacket pockets, her jacket flaring in the air. Duo stood shocked, desiring the taste of her lips once more. Her lips were frosty as ice, but he still _wanted more._

______________________~~~~___~~~~___~~~~___~~~~___~~~_________________

A loud knock on the door rumbled throughout the house. Everyone looked up from what they were doing, expecting Hilde and her sisters to walk into the room any time. And they did. Each sister wore either a black skirt or pants and a turtle neck sweater. 

"Do you always have to _wear_ black?" Sally interrogated. 

"Yes. We're in mourning," Nugogi said plainly looking at the fire dancing in the fire place. 

"Over _what_?" Wufei asked, rolling his eyes. 

"Some _people's_ death," Kamiya snickered to herself. Hilde shot her a cold glance, hushing her. 

She glanced back at her hosts. 

"Why are you so proud?" Dorothy blurted, rising from her seat. 

"Proud, I don't _know_ what you mean," Hilde asked agitated browsing for something in her pocket. 

"Why do you people think you're superior to others?" Dorothy exclaimed. Duo stood up to haul Dorothy away from them but Heero stopped him. 

"All of a sudden a new war has begun, and you suddenly appear?!" Dorothy clamored. 

"So you think we could miss so much fun?" Hilde laughed, but instantly resided to a serious tone, "It's none of your business why we're here." 

Dorothy approached her, " You think you can just come around here acting as if you were the queen of the world and not even _care_ to tell us where you were these past few years!?"

"You people are too naive," Kamiya laughed coldly, "You're oblivious that she's just playing around with you. Face it, the Hilde you saw a few years ago is not there. She might as well eliminate you, but knowing my sister, she likes to play with her victims first."

Hilde glanced over to her briskly and paced over to Kamiya, "How dare you interrupt me," she said fiercely, clenching her fists tightly. She examined around, and reminded herself of her audience. 

"Sis," Nugogi walked between her two sisters. She pulled something from her pocket, Take mine."

Hilde looked hastily away from her audience and put on the pair of dark glasses and automatically turned around again. 

"You can't face us with you real eyes?" Heero asked. 

"Please forgive my rudeness, I have an eye problem," she snapped. 

Duo looked at Hilde, feeling her gaze behind the glasses focused on him. He saw her hand move tediously upwards, as if she had predicted something coming towards her and had wanted to stop it. She quickly put her hand down. Surprising everyone, Dorothy pulled out a small knife beneath her shirt and gashed Hilde's arm. 

"Dorothy," Duo screamed angrily, pushing aggressively her aside. Hilde grasped on to her arm as dark crimson blood started to flow onto her hands, blemishing the carpet below. 

"You fool! They're mere weaklings, and you have enough pity as to let them wound us?" Kamiya shook her head brutally. 

The two sisters took her by the side. Nugogi spoke quietly, " We better get you home, when was the last time you had one?" Nugogi looked over at Kamiya, "She's loosing a lot of blood."

"I'm fine," Hilde said inhumanly pushing them off. She started to walk by herself. Duo ran after her and seized her in time when she rapidly lost her balance. Duo carefully placed his arm around her waist and elevated her into his arms. 

"She's unconscious," he hissed before walking off to his room, located nearby. 

"I'll call a doctor," Sally called out. 

"She doesn't _need_ one," Nugogi said rudely, pushing her way violently through the gang, accompanying Kamiya to Duo's room. 

When they finally reached, "She's got a serious condition and she needs her medicine," Kamiya said wrapping Hilde's arm with a white cloth. 

Duo laid her delicately on his bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. "She's cold as ice," he said worriedly. He watched carefully as Nugogi injected something like blood into Hilde's left arm. 

They looked at the time and quickly took of, explaining they'd be back the next day. 

Duo sat down at the side of her bed, removing her hair from her eyes. Her lips were slightly blue. She was so pallid, she featured death prepared in his coffin and ready for burial. 

He deliberately relocated his finger down onto her lips, feeling the smoothness under his fingers. It felt as if he were standing outside in the winter arctic breeze, recessing the circulation of his blood. He jumped from his thoughts in time to see her lips turn their ordinary color. _What was she thinking of? _An unexpected smile appeared on her lips, a smile he use to watch illume her face in the darkness of the room when she use to sleep over at his place. ______________________~~~~___~~~~___~~~~___~~~~___~~~_________________

Hilde's dream…

The garden flourished with the aromatic pink cherry blossoms as she walked across the garden. She had never seen such paradise for the past two years. What she had become… no what she was, blinded her from the beauty around. The past two years had been hectic, meeting up with her sisters, who were the same thing as her. As a matter a fact, the only three around in the world. What was she? There was no wording for it. 

__

Darkness. Pain. Torture. 

Was what her victims would gain if they came across her. Kamiya was right. She was the cruelest of them three. The youngest, perhaps, but she still had the "_little"_ desire in her to play with her victims before lunging them into a world of death. 

__

Kiss of Death. 

She wasn't that vicious. She smirked to herself. Her sisters and her were brought together and alerted of their true nature. They had been assigned by a higher force to kill the five Gundam pilots. _Why_? They were young and innocent. Best of all, because they've been trained to fight the gundams each of them had a sense or not of the evil thought they got in battling. Stealing this part of their soul kills them, but would make her sisters more powerful and allowing them to cause more havoc. Duo had been their biggest target because of his characteristics as "God of Death." They had observed him carefully, mostly her sisters, she didn't feel interested in the matter. She just wanted to kill him right away… but than her thoughts were disrupted once more when she saw him in the store….

She felt a pair of unknown arms wrap around her waist in the lonely bright terrain. A person's body pressed firmly against her back. Her _next_ victim, she thought amusingly. She could scent the blood of a soldier's craving to fight and something else, she couldn't describe. To murder, viciously, as she enjoyed herself, making it a pastime. She inhaled the accustomed scent of his clothes, gradually rotating her body around. _Duo. _She found him standing before her. She couldn't help herself but shake her head. _She shouldn't have images of killing him. _He lowered his head, kissing her intensely, alerting up her senses from two years ago. _She never wanted to kill him._ His lips provided her with indulgence she never could get from a kill. He unexpectedly backed away. I pulled him back only to notice the blood flowing from his neck. _What had I done? _His chain, holding a cross fell to the ground as he drew it from his neck. He looked at her, not believing her was dying. She had done this. The two punctured wounds on the side of his neck streamed with blood. She watched, not knowing what to do, even with her knowledge. He died slowly and excruciatingly from a loss of blood before being drenched into the ground by the cherry blossoms. 

______________________~~~~___~~~~___~~~~___~~~~___~~~_________________

She woke quickly from the bed of her nightmare, surprising Duo, who was sitting nearby on the edge. 

"Are you all right?" Duo asked concerned, gripping on to her shoulders. 

"Duo," she breathed before launching into his arms, bringing him slowly back on the bed on top of her. Duo tightened his grasp around her, feeling her body shaking. Her body _had_ froze at the thought of something…

He felt her moan and start to cry out on his shoulder, murmuring some words of a language unknown to him.

Translation: _God, please undo thy curse laid upon me. _

Duo kissed her cheek, embracing her body. "I'm so sorry Duo,' Hilde cried out, kissing him back. She just wanted to share one day with him. Forget about the play. Forget about the kill. 

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into," Hilde warned Duo.

"I don't care," Duo whispered, slowly taking off her shirt delicately, not trying to hurt her. 

_Millionaire say got a big shot deal and thrown it all away but _

But I'm not too sure how I'm supposed to feel or what I'm 

Supposed to say

But I'm not, not sure, not too sure how it feels to be superior

She did the same, using as little of her strength as possible.

-----_You know what happens-----_

______________________~~~~___~~~~___~~~~___~~~~___~~~_________________

Duo looked over at Hilde, some beams of light shining through the curtains. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling him breathing over her. 

"The others are going to suspect something if we don't make it for breakfast in five minutes," Duo murmured.

She rose quickly from the bed, pulling the sheets over her body. "Breakfast!" She took hold of her hand, checking her pulse. Duo grabbed her by the waist but quickly pulled his hands away. Her body was incredibly cold, he hadn't even noticed that she was even whiter now. Her veins could be seen sticking out on her back. She hastily pulled clothes over her body. 

He walked over to her, concerned. 

"What's that tattoo on you back?" Duo asked, remembering noticing it last night. It was a black rose with blood dropping from the edges of the petals. 

"Nothing. Bye," she snapped and kissed him abruptly and ran through the door, closing it slightly behind her. Standing outside, about to knock was Trowa. 

"Are you _coming_ to eat?" Trowa asked, raising his eyebrow at Duo's bed sheets wrapped around his bare waist, and than his bed. 

"Where did Hilde go?" Duo asked, running outside, looking right and left. 

"She never even passed me! I've been standing here since the door jerked open. No one came out!" Trowa answered. 

"She couldn't have just disappeared!" Duo questioned. 

__

Review!!!


End file.
